Enamorada de Dios
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: La Yuno del tercer mundo ya tiene 14 años. Hace dos que sus padres dejaron de maltratarla, tiene amigos, y disfruta del desenlace feliz que quería. Pero... ¿Quién era aquella chica que se parecía a ella y que quiso matarla una vez? ¿Quién era ese chico parecido a Amano que la había salvado? Definitivamente, algo le falta a Yuno para tener su final feliz pero ¿qué? (2o Yuki/3a Yuno)


**¡Hola!**

 **Os presento mi primer fic de Mirai Nikki, basado en los últimos capítulo del manga.**

 **Esta es mi versión de como la Yuno del tercer mundo consiguió los recuerdos del Juego de Supervivencia de la Yuno del primer mundo y ser Diosa junto a Yuki siglos después. Ya que en el manga no se sabe nada de esa transición de tiempo más que un poco y de verdad me da curiosidad.**

 **Así que espero que os guste :3**

 **Nada me pertenece realmente más allá del fic**

* * *

— **ENAMORADA DE DIOS —**

 _ **Diario 1: Pesadillas Del Pasado y Del Futuro**_

* * *

Un grito desgarrador sonó dentro de la residencia Gasai, como si de la alarma del fin del mundo se tratase, y para la joven Gasai adoptada así era, en sus pesadillas.

La chica de ojos y pelo rosa se sentó en su cama, sudando, respirando agitadamente tras el grito sonoro. Agarraba la manta revuelta como si le fuera la vida en ello. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, todavía mostrando el shock de los horrores que había presenciado momentos antes.

— ¡Yuno! —se escuchó la voz del banquero Gasai llamando preocupado por su hija adoptiva en los pasillos de su casa.

La puerta corrediza (¡¿por qué tendría que ser corrediza, por qué?!) de la habitación de la adolescente no tardó en abrirse dejando ver a un muy preocupado señor Gasai. Este se acerco a su hija.

— Yuno, mi pequeña —la abrazo con toda la dulzura que le habría faltado dos antes, no importandole que el sudor se pudiera impregnar en su ropa o en su olfato—. Pasó, todo pasó. Ahora estas segura en casa.

Hace dos años, una joven de unos 14 años, una terrorista, se coló en la casa de los Gasai con el objetivo de matar a Yuno.

La pobre niña no podía defenderse porque estaba encerrada en una jaula, luciendo moratones y cortes y ahogandose por los trozos de tatami que había en su garganta. Todo ello cortesía de su madre... pero en fin, eso es agua pasada.

Lo importante es que la joven desconocida que intentó acabar con ella era muy parecida a si misma. Luciendo una capa negra, la terrorista _casi_ pudo ocultar sus ojos y cabello rosa además de rasgos iguales a los de Yuno, solo que un poco más desarrollados.

El hecho de que a día de hoy la víctima fuera físicamente igual a su atacante no ayudaba en nada a olvidar. Aunque Yuno siempre aseguraba que había superado el shock y el miedo de aquella vez, al igual que los ya inexistentes maltratos de su padres, no podía evitar sentir un nudo en su garganta al verse en el espejo y preguntarse "¿cómo me vería con el cabello recogido, una capa negra roida y un cuchillo en la mano?". Entonces la veía a _ella. Ella_ , que se supone estaba muerta, le sonreía dulcemente como si nunca hubiera intentado matarla y le decía "has olvidado algo muy importante".

 _Has olvidado algo muy importante._

Todos los días, cada vez que se miraba en el espejo del baño, del tocador, los espejos del instituto, incluso de los escaparates de las tiendas, desde ese día escuchaba esa frase.

"¿Qué es lo que olvidé?" —se atrevía a preguntarle cada vez que se aseguraba de estar sola.

Pero todas esas veces, _ella_ solo cambiaba su sonrisa dulce por una triste y su difunto reflejo desaparecia sin darle una respuesta.

Yuno tenía miedo de haberse vuelto loca.

— Papá, oh, papá, tuve una pesadilla horrible —sollozó sin llegar a llorar realmente (tenía la sensación de que las lágrimas se le habían secado hace mucho y para siempre). Con esfuerzo, soltó las mantas para abrazar al hombre.

Este observó a Yuno con cara preocupada, le acarició el cabello con todo el amor que un padre puede dar, esperando tranquilizarla.

— ¿Tenía algo que ver con lo de hace poco? —el señor Gasai preguntó un tanto vacilante.

En la actualidad, Yuno había empezado sus estudios en otro instituto de la ciudad, ya que el anterior había sido bombardeado por una terrorista de 18 años de cabello violeta llamada Uryû Minene.

Gracias al cielo no hubo víctimas mortales y la policía logró capturar a la joven. Pero a muchos alumnos, como es natural, le han quedado secuelas emocionales. Los Gasai temían que el incidente hubiera abierto viejas heridas en Yuno.

Pero la Gasai adoptada no le temía a aquella sempai, la cual, en su opinión, no era más que una incomprendida. No, más bien... la admiraba. Sí, la admiraba y la respetaba. No sabía muy bien porque, pero así era. Además de eso, su cara le sonaba mucho. Su mirada perdida pero decidida y su sonrisa lunatica de afilados dientes... eran rasgos de la pelivioleta que le infundian seguridad a pesar de que pudó haber muerto por su culpa.

Yuno jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero dentro de si estaba segura de que ya había visto antes a Minene aquella vez hace dos años... y la había protegido de la terrorista peli rosa.

A lo mejor, era solo un recuerdo falso creado por su asustada mente. Pero aún así no podía dejar de darle vueltas.

 _Has olvidado algo muy importante._

La chica estuvo a punto de negar a la pregunta de su padre, pero luego lo pensó mejor.

— Puede que sí... —acabó contestando, sintiendose tan frustrada como si tratara encajar las piezas de un puzzle terriblemente difícil, y ninguna ficha casara del todo con otra.

El señor Gasai rompió el abrazo con su hija, para así poder mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Yuno asintió y procedió a narrar lo que ocurría en su pesadilla, mientras su padre se preparaba para escuchar cualquier cosa.

— Había un Dios gigantesco —comenzó la joven—, estaba muy enfermo. Iba a morir en poco tiempo y necesitaba encontrar un sucesor, si no el mundo se acabaria. Así que juntó a trece personas y las obligó a jugar a algo horrible —la voz de Yuno se iba haciendo cada vez más monótona hasta que se apagó, el señor Gasai la incitó a continuar con una leve caricia en su hombro—. Eran los Juegos de Supervivencia: los participantes tenían que matarse entre ellos, el último en pie se haría Dios... Amano Yukiteru, la terrorista Minene y yo éramos tres de esas personas.

El banquero carraspeo ante el nombre de Amano Yukitero. Sabía bien que ese era el chico del que Yuno estaba enamorada. Pero ese chico ya tenía una novia.

— Ya me hago a la idea de como debió ser —el señor Gasai interrumpió a su hija susurrando—, ¿tú quieres ser Diosa?

Yuno negó con la cabeza enérgicamente. Estaba muy bien como estaba.

— Bien —dijo el hombre—. Entonces no tienes porque participar en algo tan malo ¿no crees?

Ella sonrio contenta.

— No —contestó, las imágenes de desolación y muerte que había visto mientras dormía se iban desvaneciendo de su mente—, en realidad no.

—Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo. Tranquila, no fue más que una pesadilla —el hombre sonrió y besó la frente de su hija—. Ahora duerme. Recuerda que mañana quedaste con tus amigos, tienes que coger fuerzas.

— ¡Es verdad! —exclamó Yuno y no perdió tiempo para taparse hasta las orejas de una manera inconscientemente comica y cerrar los ojos— Buenas noches, papá.

El hombre rió un poco, le regresó las buenas noches a la peli rosa y salió de la habitación.

Cuando lo hizó, no tardó en aparecer el reflejo de la primera Yuno Gasai en el espejo del tocador que había en la habitación de la tercera Yuno Gasai. Tal y como le había asegurado a su amado Yuki antes de suicidarse hace dos años, se quedó en el tercer mundo, muerta o no. ¿Así que esa habría sido su dulce vida de no haber matado a sus padres en venganza? Muy bonito pero... la muerte de Deus se acercaba de nuevo, así como los tan horribles Juegos de Supervivencia.

Muy pronto se le acabarían a la tercera Yuno las ganas de reír y ser feliz sin Yuki. Así como le pasó a ella.

 _Has olvidado algo muy importante_

¿Y eso qué ahora?

Yuki iba a morir si Yuno no se ponía las pilas.

* * *

 _Yuno levantó el cuchillo contra su otra yo, la cuál estaba tirada en el suelo, al borde de un segundo desmayo. La enfurecian todas las marcas de maltrato que su yo de 12 años lucía por todo el cuerpo, le hacía recordar porque debía matarse a si misma y después a sus padres: porque lo merecían. Ellos por maltratadores y su otra yo por ser tan estúpida de creer que las cosas cambiarían a mejor._

 _Sí, debía hacerlo, así le haría un favor al tercer mundo, así como se lo hizó al segundo._

 _El cuchillo cortó el aire para aterrizar en la débil carne humana. Pero no fue la ya de por si maltrecha piel de la tercera Yuno la que recibió el golpe. Si no el brazo ahora herido del tercer señor Gasai... espera ¡¿qué?! ¡Él ya estaba muerto! ¡Lo mató antes, cuando la ambulancia llegó a la casa!_

 _Yuno abrió los ojos como platos mientras arrancaba el cuchillo clavado en la piel, poco importandole que goteara sangre. No era capaz de creerlo. Ese maldito no solo estaba vivo, si no que además justamente ahora se le ocurría proteger a la hija que había dejado de lado por tanto tiempo. ¡Qué inoportuno!_

— _¿P-papá...? —gimotearon ambas Yuno. La tercera sonaba esperanzada a pesar del dolor físico y emocional por el que estaba pasando. La primera... seguía muy sorprendida y sin saber como reaccionar a este giro de acontecimientos mientras el señor Gasai la miraba con un profundo odio mientras que a su vez protegia a la Yuno más joven._

— _¡YUNO! ¡QUERIDO!_

 _Hacía mucho que no escuchaba esa voz pero era la de... mamá._

 _Vió llegar a la mujer y también ponerse entre su yo del pasado y ella, al lado de su marido._

— _¡Matame si quieres, pero perdonalos a ellos! —le suplicó desde muy en el fondo de su corazón._

 _Mamá... Aquella mujer mentalmente enferma. La que por veces era el ser más maravilloso del mundo y otras te encerraba en una jaula y te alimentaba a base de madera rota. De no ser adoptada, Yuno habría pensado que su inestabilidad mental era heredada de ella._

— _M-mamá —susurró la tercera Yuno, los ojos brillandole de felicidad._

 _Yuno sintió como el cuchillo se tambaleaba en su mano. Había sido tan fácil matarlos aquella vez... tan fácil... ¿Por qué ahora ya no?_

 _Yuki. Sin duda esto era obra suya. Lo había hecho... solo para hacerla feliz. Comprendió mientras lágrimas calientes corrían por sus mejillas._

— _¡Detente terrorista! —reconoció la voz del 4o, el detective, detrás de si— ¡Muevete y disparo!_

 _Esa era una espléndida idea. Morir. ¿Y para qué quería vivir? Si acababa de darse cuenta de que ella era la villana y la merecedora de ser eliminada. Destruyó un mundo, ha dejado otro en ruinas y el tercero corre un gran peligro con ella... Pero su amado Yuki... Él era otra cosa. Es como la 8a dijo. Yuki, como Dios, crearía un mundo donde los niños serían felices. Ella, sin embargo, no._

 _Volvió a empuñar el cuchillo con fuerza renovada, pero esta vez se estaba amenazando a si misma._

— _¡Disparare! —gritó el 4o, y ella escucho el ¡BAN! de la pistola a su lado. Sonrió tristemente, contando los segundos que quedaban para que la bala atravesara su piel y la matara._

 _Protegería a Yuki, aunque para ello tuviera que morir._

* * *

Yuno abrió los ojos mientras se mordia la mano para ahogar un chillido. Le agradeció en silencio a la luz de la mañana que se colaba por su ventana el haberla despertado antes de la peor parte de su pesadilla... No, hablando con propiedad, no era una pesadilla. Era un recuerdo de lo que pasó hace dos años... Esta era la primera vez que sentía en su propia piel el punto de vista de su atacante. Pero había tanto que no entendía. ¿Por qué en un momento tenía tantas ganas de matarlos y al siguiente se sentía asqueada consigo misma? ¿Qué era eso de que ella misma era "su otra yo"? ¿Tendría que ver con el Juego de Supervivencia?

Yuno negó con la cabeza. No, no podía ser. Papá le había dicho de madrugada que eso del Juego de Supervivencia solo fue una pesadilla. Y papá siempre tiene razón.

Bostezó como para quitarle hierro al asunto. De todas formas, el pasado debe quedarse en el pasado.

Se levantó de la cama arreglando un tanto su rosado cabello para que después fuera más fácil peinarlo. Tomó el móvil para ver si tenía suficiente batería como para salir con él y entonces... todo cambió.

 **Diario Familiar**

Eso ponía en la pantalla nada más abrir la tapa. ¿De dónde había salido eso? Ella no recordaba haber escrito ningún diario nunca. Llevada por la curiosidad, lo abrió y no podía creer lo que veía.

90 días.

90 fechas que aún no ocurrierón comenzando por el día siguiente a ese.

Todas hablaban de lo que sus padres y ella hacían juntos todos esos días. Pero nunca hicieron nada de lo que había escrito.

¡Dios Santísimo! Si hasta había fotos de los tres juntos que corroboraban que lo que estaba escrito era cierto. ¿Cuándo fueron tomadas?

La joven oji rosa cerro el móvil rápidamente, y lo tiró encima de la cama para quedarselo mirando como si fuese un artilugio alien.

Un diario... ¿qué le decía el futuro de sus padres y ella? ¡No, imposible!

De seguro este era otro sueño.


End file.
